


Prompt 16- noisy

by WolfQueen91



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fade to Black, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Issues, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs A Nap, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Witcher Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfQueen91/pseuds/WolfQueen91
Summary: Geralt's senses are usually a blessing. This time they're a curse.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 32
Collections: BIKM Bingo Challenge - Team Three





	Prompt 16- noisy

Jaskier had come to learn that Geralt's enhanced senses, while impressive, were also a bane. The witcher was capable of hearing a bird from several kilometers away and while this was incredibly useful on the road… it wasn't so helpful when they were in town.

The smaller villages were more ideal for restocking and resting, Jaskier had discovered over the years. They weren't as noisy as the cities and larger towns were and noise was a painful thing for Geralt at times. Especially after he had taken potions.

Tonight was one of those nights where Geralt was struggling to keep composure, hands clenched on the table as Jaskier pranced about singing and earning them a night or two in a bed.

Jaskier caught Geralt's eye as he bounced around, nodding his head towards the stairs. He wouldn't be offended if Geralt went upstairs. The noise was steadily climbing and Geralt was quickly becoming overwhelmed.

The witcher grit his teeth but stood and quickly fled up to the room they had been allotted, closing the door and dousing the candle so he could focus and try to control himself.

The noise from the crowd below was more muffled now, thanks to the flooring and closed door, but it was still grating on his nerves. The witcher tried to focus his hearing on the familiar, soothing voice of his bard, trying to use that as an anchor in the sea of sounds and smells that permeated the inn.

Finally, the witcher sank into the bliss that was meditation and floated in the void… until a soft, string-calloused hand touched his shoulder.

Gold eyes met blue as Geralt came out of meditation and uncurled from his uncomfortable position, "....done for the night?"

Jaskier nodded, speaking softly, keeping his voice down out of respect for Geralt's hearing, "Yes. It's gotten quite late. I brought some dinner up for you, since you left before I could have the cook bring it out."

"You didn't need to-" Geralt started, frowning as Jaskier pressed a finger to his mouth.

"Tut, tut! I didn't need to, no, but I wanted to. You need food more than I do. Eat up, and we'll settle down for the night. I found those little cotton plugs we fashioned in my pack, so you'll be able to sleep tonight. The innkeeper said that there's a festival on tonight and it gets quite loud."

Geralt eyed him, "will you be partaking tonight, then?"

Jaskier smiled slightly, "I'm afraid not. I've a more important matter… my darling witcher is in need of some quieter entertainment."

Geralt raised an eyebrow and Jaskier leaned in to press a light kiss to his lips, "if that pleases you, Master Witcher."

Mischief sparked in the bard's eyes and Geralt quickly swept the bard into his lap, "That does please me, bard."

"Excellent." Jaskier hummed happily, wrapping his arms around Geralt's neck, "Let us be as noisy as the festival goers tonight, hmm?"

A low chuckle left Geralt's mouth and he kissed his bard again, "Yes, let us be as noisy… it will be good noise, after all."


End file.
